10 Ways to Say I Love You
by awesomekittycat
Summary: 10 one-shots, all with Percy Jackson characters. Lots of AU first meetings, plus some post-wars flicks. Find out about Percabeth's kids, Percy and Calypso reunion...and much more!
1. Away and Back Again

**So these stories are going to be a bunch of random Percabeth, Jasper, and other PJO pairings: Complete romance! I'll probably tell you what kind of world they're in, etc, up here, so make sure you read them!**

**This story is sort of AU, it's after Gaea is defeated but as if Leo left to get Calypso and everyone is aware of that. **

**#1: Away and Back Again**

"Annabeth?" Percy found her walking back from archery.  
"Yeah?" She was mad, some of the younger campers had cheated in the game they'd played.

"Did you tell Piper about the other night?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"Now everyone knows."  
"I know."  
"So—"  
"Are you mad?"  
"A little bit."  
"Why? Seriously, she's my best friend."  
"And I'm your boyfriend. You don't tell me everything you do with her."  
"What, am I supposed ask you before I tell people stuff?" She stopped, facing him on the path.

"You're putting words in my mouth."  
"No, I'm guessing what you were going to say."  
"That has absolutely nothing to do with what I was going to say."  
"Oh, sure."  
"I just thought somethings should be private—"  
"I know!"  
"But you don't care! I said something and all the campers started giggling like little kids—"  
"Half of them are little kids—"  
"You know that's not the point!" They were yelling now, enough to attract attention, but campers were smart enough to stay away.

"Yeah, so what is the point, Percy?"  
"They point is some things should be between us!"  
"Most things are—"  
"But you're telling Piper—"  
"Am I not allowed to tell my best friend anything about our relationship—"  
"That's not what I said—"  
"It's what you're implying!"  
Piper ran up. "Uh, guys? Leo's back, he's got Calypso."  
Annabeth breathed out heavily through her nose. "Okay."  
She turned on her heel and walked toward the Big House. Percy threw up his hands, then saw Annabeth looking.  
"Oh, sorry. Did you tell Piper already?"  
She rolled her eyes. "Don't yell at Calypso."  
"Yes, mother."  
"I'm serious! She's with Leo now—"  
"I know that—" He sounded exasperated.

"What was that in your voice? Are you…are you jealous?"  
"You're pulling at strings that don't exist, Annabeth."

She cocked an eyebrow. "You didn't answer the question."  
"We don't always have to answer them."  
"'We' do if they're questions like that."  
"Stupid questions?"  
"Stupid? The way you're acting—"

"Is entirely in your mind!"

She opened her mouth to snap something but decided better of it. Ignoring Percy, she jogged ahead and disappeared into the Big House, Percy on her heels.  
The head counselors had gathered around the table. Leo and Calypso had yet to show, so Percy threw himself in a chair and tried to ignore Annabeth's withering gaze.

"Percy."  
He knew that voice—it had a hint of amusement in it. Calypso came into view, smiling widely at him. He tried to smile back.

Leo came in and started with introductions. "And this is Travis, that's Connor, Lou Ellen, and this is Annabeth-"  
"So you're Annabeth," She interrupted. Percy could see the side of her face, a glint in her eye, a smile that might have been a bit mocking on her lips. An image of Annabeth calling for him, blind, rose in his mind.

"Don't talk to her like that," He said. Annabeth glared at him as Calypso turned.

"Like what?"  
"Oh, please. I know how you feel—felt—about her."

She looked confused. "What?"  
Leo stood, ready to protest.

"Please," Percy said. "Let me get it out."  
Leo nodded, reluctantly, and sat back down.

"Can I explain something to you?" Percy said, standing up. He towered over Calypso. "I might be imagining the way you're looking at her, because of one thing."  
"And what's that?"

"Tartarus. The _arai_. The curses. We're fighting, Annabeth without a weapon. She's got one that made her blind. I had a bunch—I was bleeding and hurting all over. Then she kills one. Cries out to me, and _I can't reach her_. I mean I reached out for her but could never touch her. She thought I had _abandoned_ her."  
Calypso's face was white. "Percy—I'm sorry, I just—I didn't think it would do actual harm-"  
He continued as though she hadn't spoken.

"I got more and more curses trying to keep her from wandering off the cliff. Finally I couldn't fight anymore. I couldn't even stand."  
Annabeth was staring at her hands, remembering that day and the fear.

"So I made one last, desperate plea, watching her almost fall off the cliff. That—for me—was the scariest part of Tartarus."  
Annabeth was hugging herself now, as if she was cold.

There were tears in Calypso's eyes. "I know, Percy. I've been in love-"  
"Not like this," He said. "Not like this. I woke up one day, didn't remember anything except for one thing, one person. And I traveled overland with monsters on my tail. There was one reason I didn't let the gorgons find my Heel. One reason I didn't let them _kill_ me." He pointed a shaking a finger across the room at Annabeth. "Because I knew that there was at least one person who loved me and who would care if I died."

Annabeth was taking deep breaths to keep from crying. Percy looked at her once, then back at Calypso. "It wasn't you, Calypso. It was never you. I'm glad you have Leo now."  
With that, he turned on his heel and walked out of the room. The room's silence was broken in a moment with the crash of Annabeth's chair—she had gotten up and was running after him.

In a few minutes she came back, wet and shaking. "He went into the ocean. I can't—he's going too fast."  
Piper went to her, to comfort her, but Annabeth brushed her off. There was only one person right now who she wanted, one person who'd make her feel better. And he was gone.

It was hours later when Percy walked up onto the beach. The sky was dark, dotted with stars, and the beach empty.

He went into his cabin with a sad sigh, only to stop dead when he saw the shivering figure in his bunk.

She raised her eyes to his.  
"Percy...I'm sorry...I was being rude, and inconsiderate..."

He came and knelt next to the bed.  
"I'm sorry," She said again, crying now into her hands. Wordlessly, he reached out and pulled her to him, holding her as she cried.

"It's okay, I forgive you. I always forgive you, Annabeth," He murmured, over and over, into her hair. "I'm here. We're here."  
Slowly, she stopped crying and just clung to him, wishing she could tell him how much she loved him like he had for her.

**First chapter! Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	2. The Ring

**This one is going to be completely AU, after Percy and Annabeth have been married for a while and things start going downhill.  
#2: The Ring**

"_There we go. It's official," Annabeth Jackson—no, Chase now—said, signing a piece of paper. The man across from her sighed with relief. _

"_Finally. This has taken way to long. Rachel's waiting for me," He replied, rubbing a hand through his black hair._

_She snorted, her gray eyes flashing. "Always Rachel."  
He glared. "Do you want to talk about Luke?"  
Annabeth opened her mouth to snap a reply, but the other man, their lawyer, interrupted first._

"_Wait, let's review this first: Percy got the apartment, Annabeth got the car. Percy half the furniture and decorations and Annabeth got the other half. Correct? Any question?"  
They both shook their heads. He pulled the packet of paper over and signed each spot he needed. When he was finished, he clicked the pen and flipped the packet closed.  
"_Now _it's official. You two are no longer Mr. and Mrs. Jackson."_

_They both thanked him and left, out the door, down the hall, and out the double doors. The sudden sunlight made both of them blink, so when someone called Annabeth's name, they both had to look for a second._

_It was Luke. Percy snorted in disgust and got into the waiting car. He greeted the red-headed driver with a kiss and they drove off._

"_How are you, Annabeth?" Luke asked, his arms around her waist._

_She grinned up at him, threading her arms around his neck. "I'm great. I'm single-"  
"Not quite."  
"No. I mean I'm not married and I don't have to get married..." He leaned down and kissed her. "Until you get impatient." _

_He pulled away, laughing. "Want to go out?"  
She smile and let go of him, only to grab his hand again. "I'd love to."_

"Annabeth. Annabeth!"  
"Huh?"  
She looked around. Luke was sitting across from her, smiling from ear to ear.

"You were somewhere else."  
"Yeah."  
"Where?"

She shrugged, brushing sweaty blonde hair over her shoulder. "Oh, about a three months ago. When we went out for ice cream for the first time as boyfriend and girlfriend."

He raised an eyebrow. "What's so special about that? Was that the time you spilled your sundae on me?"  
_I wasn't thinking about that part," _She thought, but instead said "I've never spilled ice cream on you!"

He gave a low, quiet chuckle. "Yes, you have. And often."  
She stuck out her tongue just as the restaurant door jingled open, and a couple came in, laughing and brushing the rain out of their hair. Annabeth looked up, and saw sea-green eyes. She blinked and shook her head. He was still there, his arm around Rachel like it was glued there and asking for a table for two.

"Annabeth?" Luke looked over his shoulder and back again quickly. He leaned forward over the table, suddenly completely serious. "Do you want to leave?"  
She shook her head. The waiter took them to a table across the restaurant, thankfully. "No. You don't have to do that."

"You sure?"

She nodded. They ate some more bites, until—_of course—_someone had to go to the bathroom.  
"Say something," Annabeth hissed over the table to Luke. He looked startled.  
"And then I said, well, if you're her grandma, then who'm I?"

Annabeth burst out laughing. Percy stopped at their table, staring.

She glanced up, casual. "Percy! Oh, hi."

"Hi, Annabeth. Luke. Well, I've really got to pee—err, use the restroom."  
He made a beeline for the bathroom. Annabeth sat back in her seat, blowing a lock of straightened hair out of her face. Luke, noticing, smiled and reached across the table to play with it.

"I love your hair like this," He mused.

_I know. _

"Waiter, can we have a new table? This one's too far in the corner! Oh, my gosh! Annabeth?"  
Annabeth peeked over Luke's shoulder. Rachel was standing in the middle of the restaurant, waving. Annabeth gave a hesitant wave back and immediately regretted it.

"Oh, sir, that's okay. I'll sit with these people, we're friends."  
Rachel came over and sat next to Luke, flinging one arm over the back of the chair.

"Wow, it's been what, a 3 months?" She laughed.

"Yeah, about," Luke replied.

Percy came back. He almost walked right by, but Rachel grabbed his wrist and hauled him back. He sat next to Annabeth, a bit tense.

The waiter came and took Rachel and Percy's orders. Luke and Annabeth continued picking at their food.

Rachel and Luke started talking, with occasional inputs from Percy and Annabeth.

"Wait, Annabeth. Didn't you say you had to be somewhere at seven? Should we go?" Luke glanced at his watch and then looked around for the waiter.

"_I _have to be somewhere at seven. You're welcome to stay here since I don't want you to find out that there's actually nothing at seven," Annabeth muttered under her breath, just like she usually did when Luke asked something and stopped listening a second later.

Percy started choking on his water. She glanced at him sideways and saw that he was laughing.

"Yeah, can I have the check please? Separate from theirs?"

The waiter nodded and disappeared.  
"Huh? What's so funny?" Luke asked, looking from Annabeth's small smile to Percy's grin.

Percy started laughing again.

The waiter delivered their check, Luke left a pile of cash with it, and then they got up to leave.

"Well, it was nice to see you, Percy, Rachel," Annabeth said with a flattering smile. They both returned it and watched them walk out.

Percy watched them go. They walked out and stopped on the sidewalk, a ways from where the window was. Luke took Annabeth's hands in his and kissed her, short but deep. She smiled and squeezed his hands; then they were both walking, away from each other and away from Percy.

Five Days Later

It was late. Rachel had wanted to go to the park, so they had, and then they'd stayed out until the uniforms came and told them that the park was closed. The moon high in the sky, Rachel had walked him home. Now, back at his apartment building, he slumped against the elevator wall. He was tired, but he also wished he'd spent the night on Rachel's couch. Well, maybe not her couch. But it was hard—just seeing Annabeth the other day after not seeing her for almost 3 months and then their anniversary coming.

The elevator doors opened and he trudged out, forward and around the corner, where he stopped short. There was a figure standing at his door, a blonde one, fiddling with the lock.

"Hey!"

The girl swung around. It was Annabeth. He came up closer to her and could see that she was drunk. She was listing sort of to the side and grinning too wide.

"I can't get in."  
"I had the locks changed.  
"Why?"  
"Annabeth, we're not married anymore," He told her slowly. She blinked.

"Oh! Sorry. I forgot." She started pawing through her purse. "Have you seen my car keys? I had them in my pocket..."  
Percy unlocked the door and she went in, plopping down on the floor. He maneuvered around her and took off his jacket.

"Ah hah! Found them! Do you know who invented car keys?"  
"No."  
"I think I'm going to thank him. Or her." She stood up and swayed slightly. He faced her, crossing his arms and spreading his feet apart a bit.

"You're not driving tonight."  
She frowned. "Why not?"  
"Because you're drunk. It's not safe."  
She sighed. "Oh, yeah. I think I got a little bit more drunk than I meant too." She dropped her keys on the carpet and took off her jean jacket, her purse strap tangling with the sleeve as they both fell to the floor.

"You meant to get drunk?"  
She nodded. "Yep. Luke's busy tonight, and it's our anniversary today. Tomorrow."  
He stared at her, a bit astonished. Then the phone rang.

"I got it!" She yelped. She climbed onto the couch and he gave her a gentle shove and she fell sideways.

"Ouch!"  
He answered the phone and went into the kitchen.

"Rachel?"  
"Percy! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot! Do you want to come over?"  
"Your car's in the shop."  
"Oh, yeah. I can call a cab-"  
There was a crash from the living room. "What was that?" She asked, sounding alarmed.

He sighed. "Annabeth. She came over here, completely drunk, and wanted to drive home. I wouldn't let her."  
"Oh." Rachel's tone was a tiny bit colder. "Are you sure? I mean-"  
"She was going to go thank the man who made car keys."  
"Okay. Well, at least you won't be alone."  
"She's sleeping on the couch."  
"Yeah. Well, bye."  
"Rachel-" She had hung up. He started to redial, but there was another crash from the living room. Shaking his head, he went back to where Annabeth was. She was standing in front of the mantel, sweeping the plates off of it.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, making her look over.

"These plates are ugly." She told him, and swept the last one off. It hit the floor and shattered. "Were they from Rachel?"

"Well, yeah."  
She shook her head and started wiping the wood. Percy sat down on the couch.

"Ooh!" Annabeth went to the end table and opened it, rummaging around until she found what she wanted: His wedding ring.

He watched as she laid down on the couch, her feet propped on the end and her head in Percy's lap.

"Annabeth-"  
"Sh." She put her finger up to his lips. Then she started trying on his ring, all her fingers.

"It's only going to slightly fit your thumb," He sighed, rubbing his face. She'd done this many times before, usually in the mornings when they were both in bed.

Annabeth grinned up at him. "You're right."

She went back to playing with it, and he stared in silence for a while until he realized she was quiet.

Her eyes were closed, her hands clutching the ring on her stomach. She was breathing through her nose, her nostrils flaring slightly with each breath. On impulse he ran his fingers through her hair; it felt weird—not because he wasn't used to, but because it had been straightened. But it wasn't as straight as it had been the other day.

Carefully, he lifted her head and slid himself out from under her. She sighed in her sleep but didn't wake. He found a blanket and spread it over her and slipped a pillow under her head. She wouldn't let go of the ring.

Feeling sad, Percy went to bed.

"_You have big fingers," Annabeth complained. Percy opened his eyes to see her laying on her side, playing with his ring. _

"_Or you have little ones," He groaned, rolling over. She laughed and swatted him._

"_Don't go back to sleep! I'm hungry!"  
"Go make breakfast, then." _

_He could almost see her pouting face through his closed his eyes. Partly to prove to himself that he was right, he rolled back over and glanced at her. _

_She was doing the exact expression he thought she'd be doing. He laughed._

"_What?"  
"Come here."_

_She did._

Percy woke up, feeling startled at the dream that had been an exact memory of one of their mornings. His stomach growled, telling him it was time to get up.

Annabeth was still asleep on the couch when he went into the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal. She only woke up when he opened the dishwasher, sitting up and moaning. He started making coffee, figuring she'd be ready for it when it was done.

She was. Accepting the cup gratefully, she sipped it a couple of times before glancing up at him.

"Thanks."  
He shrugged. "You feel okay?"

"No."

"Figured. You want some breakfast?"  
She sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Not right now."

"Hey," He said. "You okay?"

She shook her head. "I—it's just weird, waking up here. Because I recognized it immediately, and I was fine. But then I remembered why I was here and it wasn't what I—what I wanted."  
"It's weird for me too. Do you still have my ring?"  
She looked down at her hands. One was holding her mug, the other was clutched tightly in a fist. Slowly, she uncurled it. Percy's ring glinted in it, surrounded by the red rim of the imprint. He reached over and scooped it up.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?"  
She shook her head. "Not yet."  
They sat in silence for a moment as Annabeth looked around. "What happened?"  
He followed her line of sight to the broken plates. "You."

She turned a shade of bright pink. "Sorry."  
"Don't be. They were ugly plates."  
She finished her coffee and Percy got up and put it in the dishwasher.

"Are you going to want to go back soon?"  
She shook her head. "Not really. Luke's going to be there." She winced. "I mean, if that's okay."

He nodded. "Yeah. Do you want to shower?"  
She nodded and left. Percy sat on the couch, head in his hands, and stared at the ring.

"Hey, do you happen to have any of my clothes?" Annabeth called. He twisted around. She was leaning out of the bathroom, her shoulder and neck bare.

"Probably."

She came out in a few minutes. Her hair was wet and curly again, and she was wearing a tee shirt from years ago and shorts.

"Percy?"  
He came to her, standing close—not as close as he usually did when they were married, but closer than normal people would.

"Yeah?"  
"You still have some of my clothes," She told him slowly. "And my shampoo. And conditioner."  
"Why didn't you want to go back to Luke?"

She blinked. "Because this is our day," She whispered. "And he doesn't understand that."  
"Because if I get rid of your stuff, you'll really be gone."

They stared at each other, a bit scared and a bit startled.

"Annabeth," Percy started, having no idea what he was going to say.

"What did you think I was doing with Luke?"  
"What?"  
"That's what started it. The fighting, I mean. You thought I was doing something with Luke."  
"I don't like Luke. I never have. I thought he was being—too close to you."  
"What about Rachel?"  
"What about her?"  
"You weren't..."  
"No. Never. Not until we were working on divorce."  
She looked surprised. Maybe it was because they'd never called it that.

"Divorce," She said slowly. "I don't know about you, but it just feels like...like we were just taking a break that lasted too long."  
"What happens at the end of a break?"

He'd been moving closer and closer, and now they were only inches apart. She breathed in sharply; she hadn't been this close to him for months, and it felt wrong-because she knew what would happen if she got closer, and she wanted it, but she couldn't.

"I don't know. What happens?"  
"You do know."  
"Yes. I'm just scared..."  
"Of what?"  
"What about Luke, and Rachel?"  
He stared intently at her, his fingers on her chin, holding her. "Screw Luke and Rachel," He said, firmly, and kissed her.

2 Months Later

"Luke's still calling. Can we change our number?" Annabeth asked, pulling her hair up. Percy rolled over and looked at her. She laughed. "What?"  
"It's too early to talk about Luke," He moaned, squishing a pillow over his face.

"Terribly sorry. What isn't it too early to talk about?"

"Nothing. Wait, no. Food."  
"Great."  
"Fingers. You."

"Fingers?"  
"You know..."  
"Oh, about your big fingers? I swear, we're going to have to do something..."  
He glanced over at her. She was wearing his ring again, on her middle finger, and it was clinking with her ring.

"What're you looking at?"  
"You."

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Keep them coming!**


	3. Just an Ocean

**This story is going to be years after the Giant War, so not really AU. **

**#3: Just an Ocean**

"Mommy, will you tell me a story?" A little girl asked, before bed with her mother.

"Which one?"  
"You know...once upon a time, there was two people..."  
Her mother sighed. "You always want that one."  
"I like that one! Plus, it's my birthday tomorrow..."  
"Oh, fine. But only because you're turning five."  
The little girl snuggled into her mother, staring at her fiercely with sea-green eyes.

"Once upon a time, there were two people. Two people who loved each other very, very much. They got married when they were 18 and had a lovely marriage for a year. By then, they both had city jobs, but still were in love. They'd take days off just to spend time with each other. And then one day, the wife realized that she was pregnant with twins. They were overjoyed—they'd always wanted children. But some weren't overjoyed.

"The gods were jealous, see, because of these people's love. Their love was so great, so pure, that the gods were tired of being beaten. So, the day after their children were born, the gods separated their family—they took the husband and baby boy and sent him across the ocean, to Europe while the wife had to stay in America. They told them that they could only see each other every twenty years, and that's the only thing that kept them going—the idea that they could someday see their loved ones once again. They are still waiting, still wanting nothing more than to see each other."  
"Mommy, what..." The little girl was almost asleep. "What were their names?" She whispered, and closed her eyes.

Her mother smiled sadly, tears in her eyes, and swept the girl's hair off her forehead.

"The wife's name is Annabeth, and her husband is Percy."  
7 Years Later

"Mom? I'm home!" Called 11—almost 12—year old Abby Jackson. Annabeth stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"Well, how was school?"  
"Good," Abby said, dropping her bookbag on the table. "They sang happy birthday to me at lunch."  
"Oh, that's nice. Did they like the treats?"  
Abby nodded. "Yeah, but Jack took two." She rolled her eyes, thinking of the boy.

Annabeth laughed. "So, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"We're going to the city, right?"  
Annabeth nodded.  
"Well, I'd like to go shopping. And maybe some sightseeing?"  
"But no-"  
"No Empire State Building. Yeah, I know."

AAAA

Her mom shook her head sadly as Abby went upstairs with her bookbag.  
"Twelve. How'd that happen?" She sighed, looking at the framed photo on the wall. "Only eight more years, right Percy?"

Those eyes stared back at her.

"Mom?" Abby yelled from upstairs.

"What?"  
"Who're you talking to?"

"Myself! Stop eavesdropping!"

She heard Abby mutter.

Hours later, when they both had their pajamas on, Annabeth knocked on Abby's door.

"Hey. Do you want to hear the story?" She asked quietly. Abby nodded enthusiastically and put her book down. Annabeth sighed and sat on the end of her bed.

"Once upon a time, there were two people..."

When she was finished, Abby asked, as she did every year, "What were their names?"  
She wasn't falling asleep for once.

"Percy and Annabeth," Annabeth said, quiet.

Abby opened her mouth and closed it. "But...you always told me Dad died!"  
"No, I told you he was taken from us."  
"I always thought you were weirdly sentimental and just didn't want to say dead!"  
Annabeth shook her head. "Nope. The story I've told you for seven years is true. Somewhere across the ocean is your father and your brother, probably doing the same exact thing."

Abby shook her mouth. "So the gods..."  
"Percy's father was Poseidon, my mother was Athena."  
"'Was'?"  
"We don't really talk anymore."  
"Do I have powers like the myths?"  
"Probably. 12 is usually the age they start, as well as monsters."  
"Sheesh." She kneaded her forehead. "I always thought you were sort of crazy."  
"Figured."  
"So, what, we have to wait eight years before we can see them again?"  
Annabeth nodded.

"But...how did...I'm so confused."  
"I'd better start at the beginning."  
And she did—she started with the boy who killed the minotaur, who stumbled into camp and passed out and drooled. The boy she'd married.

Abby was too tired to ask questions by the end of it—she just closed her eyes and fell right asleep.

Annabeth left the room and went down to the beach, staring across the ocean.

"Happy birthday, Ashton. Miss you, Percy."

aaaa

Abby wasn't as tired as she seemed. She watched her mother out the window, on her knees in the water, hugging herself and crying.

"Eight years," She whispered to herself. "I'm not waiting eight years to see my family."  
She turned her eyes up. "You hear me, Grandparents? You hear me? I'm coming. Tomorrow. Leave the elevator unlocked.

They drove the long drive to New York the next morning, both quiet. They went to several stores and then to lunch. Then they went to Macy's.

"Mom? I have to go to the bathroom," Abby told Annabeth. Annabeth nodded, looking at a pair of shoes.

aaaa

Abby went up the escalator, and down the elevator. Her mom hadn't moved. So she sneaked through the store to the doors. Hesitating only for a second, she slipped through them and out onto the street.

There were an insane amount of people on the streets compared to Montauk.  
"Excuse me, sorry, can I just get through here please?" She elbowed through and managed to get to the crosswalk. She had to wait a minute for it to change, but she rushed across with the rest of the people.

She crossed a couple of more times, glancing over her shoulder anxiously for Annabeth, but there was no sign.

The Empire State Building was open, a few people going in and out. Abby waited until it was mostly empty before approaching the security guard.

"600th floor, please."  
He glanced up. "No such thing, kid. Beat it."  
She put on her best confused expression.

"But my mom told me there was!"  
"Who's your mom?"  
"Annabeth Jackson."  
He dropped the magazine and stared at her.

"Eh? No way."  
Abby pulled her mother's bronze knife out of her purse. "Way."  
The guard shook his head and handed her a security card.

"Make sure you're the only one in the elevator, okay, kid? Sheesh."  
She put the knife back and went to the elevator. It was empty, so Abby stuck the card in and pushed the button that appeared.

AAAA

Annabeth shoved people out of the way and slammed open the Empire State Building doors. The guard at the desk jumped.

"Where's my daughter?" She asked, dead calm.

He shook his head. "Wh—who?"  
"Don't pretend to be an idiot. I am too ticked off right now."  
"She—she went up. She had your knife."  
"Yeah? I have my sword. Give me the card."  
aaaa

Abby sped past the gardens and mansions, past the staring gods. She made it to the palace in record time, the elevator doors opening far behind her.

The throne room doors were huge. Abby shoved them as hard as she could and they cracked opened. She slipped through the gap.

"Excuse me?" She said, hesitantly, looking up at the giant figures. There were only five of them, but Abby knew enough mythology to identify them: Zeus, Hera, Posiedon, Athena, and Aphrodite.

"And who are you?" Zeus thundered at her. She didn't even blink.

"Abby Jackson. I believe you know my parents?"  
Zeus sighed. Poseidon grinned.

"Yes, child. We know them. They usually bow."  
"Good for them. Listen, I have a request."  
"And can you pay?"

Abby shifted her weight and put her hand on her hip. "Excuse me? They saved your sorry butts and you gave them one gift. Mom didn't even get to choose! And then they did it again, and you didn't even reward them. So, yeah, I can pay—I'm calling on that favor."  
Zeus growled. "Be careful of your mouth, child."

"Or what? You'll blast me? Yeah, and then they'd be pissed. Because they defeated Titans, who were greater than you. You think you could get them?"  
"They wouldn't dare-"  
"No, the only reason they haven't is because you're they're parents."  
_"__Abby!" _Annabeth's voice rang across the throne room.

"I want them back," Abby said, backing away. "Today."

AAAA

Annabeth grabbed her hand and shoved her out of the room. She stood, tall and proud, facing her mother and grandfather.

"I'd apologize," She spat. "Except I really don't think that you like lies."  
She spun out of the throne room and dragged Abby with her.

The car ride back was quiet. But when they pulled into the garage, Annabeth didn't get out. She turned to face Abby. "You aren't grounded. You probably should be, because you snuck away from me and risked your life."  
"I know. I'm sorry, Mom."  
She pulled out the knife she'd took and held it out to Annabeth.

Annabeth shook her head. "No, I want you to keep it. You're going to start training."  
That night, they had a late-night picnic on the beach with blue cake. They took Annabeth's watch and laid it on the blanket.

"Three...two...one." Annabeth smiled. "You are officially 12 years old."  
But Abby wasn't looking at her. She was staring at the ocean, a firmly concentrating look on her face.

"Mom," She whispered. "What's that?"  
Annabeth looked. There were two silhouettes on the water, moving like they were walking, except that was crazy. No one could walk on water...

And Annabeth was up and running, sprinting across the sand and into the shallow water. One of the figures caught her, swung her in his arms and kissed her as hard as he could. The other figure came up onto the beach and stopped next to Abby, staring at her with sea-green eyes that matched hers to the exact shade.

"Is that blue cake?"

**I've had this story in my head for years!****Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	4. Strangers and a Bar

**This one is an AU Jasper story.**

**#4: Strangers and a Bar**

"Eee!" Piper Mclean squealed, falling out of the bar. "I hate you, Drew. I'm never going out with you again. I got so drunk."  
The girl at her shoulder shrugged and flipped her hair back. "Whatever, McLean." And she walked away, swinging her hips and winking at the blonde boy walking past.

"Okay, Pipes," Piper muttered to herself. "Gotta get home without dying."  
She took a step forward and immediately fell, arms flailing. The blonde boy from before reached out and caught her.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly.

"No," She said, looking up at him. "I'm drunk."  
He set her up on her feet. "Can you get home alright?"  
She swayed lightly. "You just have to go left, left, straight, right, left, park. And then you walk up the stairs."

"Uh..."  
"Okay. Car keys." She rummaged through her bag. "I rode with Drew, didn't I? Smart. Then when she ditches you you can try to walk home and get hit by a car. Great."

The boy raised his eyebrow. "What?"  
She smiled at him, her biggest, brightest smile. "I rode with a friend. She—well, not really a friend. Anyway, she ditched me, so know I have to walk home."  
"Where do you live?"  
She told him.  
"I can drive you," He offered.

"Okay! Wait, no." She frowned. "Stranger danger."  
"I'm not a stranger," He said, offering his arm. "I'm Jason."  
"Oh!" She grinned and took his arm. He led her to a small gray car, opened the door, and shoved her in after she wouldn't get in.

"Well, this is a nice car," She told him, petting the seat like a cat. He shook his head in bewilderment.

"Uh, thanks?"  
He drove her to her apartment, attached to others with the doors on the outside, and she got out, standing my the front door for a few minutes. Finally, after watching him, he got out and asked her what was wrong.

"The key won't fit," She replied, dangling it in his face. "I think it's broken.  
"Give me that," He said, snatching the key and fitting it perfectly in the lock.

"See?" He asked impatiently. She didn't answer. "Hey?" He tipped her head up to look at him.

"Ugh," She mumbled, and went limp.

He caught her, just barely, and lifted her in his arms. She mumbled something in his chest.

"Is this your place?" He asked softly. There were stairs, which he climbed, and then her apartment door was on the left. He unlocked that one too, holding her up with one arm.

Her apartment was average—living room connected to kitchen, a few books and magazines scattered about. Her bed was a tangled mess of blankets and pillows, and he set her there as comfortably as he could, slipping her shoes off of her.

There were birds chirping on the window. Piper sighed and rolled over, trying to sink back into sleep. It didn't work

"Uuuuuuhhhhhh," She moaned. Sitting up, she stepped on her shoes on the floor. She swore, remembering that Drew had taken her out and she'd gotten drunk.

Lurching slightly, she took her clothes off and wrapped herself in a short robe.

She managed to make coffee, and it wasn't until after she'd drank a few sips that she realized there was someone sitting on her couch. Whirling around, coffee splashed onto her bare toes. She ignored it, staring at the blonde man sitting there, watching her.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice steady.

"You don't remember? I drove you home."  
"And you stayed?" Her voice rose.

He shook his head hastily, getting up and taking a few cautious steps toward her. "No, I just—I forgot to give you back your key."  
"And decided to sit on my couch," She pointed out, leaning against the counter. Slowly she drew her robe more firmly closed.

"I—yeah."  
"Why?"  
He sighed. "I'm not sure."

She raised an eyebrow.

"That's weird."  
"No, I just didn't want you to—to-"  
"To what?"

"Um...forget about me?"  
He was the color of a tube of her lipstick—bright pink. Trying not to laugh suddenly, she realized that her robe wasn't as secure as she'd thought.

"Well," She said, walking toward him. He blinked. "Thanks for the...key."  
And she grabbed his collar, pulled him to her, and kissed him on the lips. It only lasted a second before she separated, spun him around, and shoved him to the door.

"Talk to you later!" She yelled. The door closed and she sat down on the floor.

_What's the matter? _She thought. _I've kissed _dozens _of men before—none of them meant anything._

The door swung open.

"Piper Mclean, what did you do to that poor man? He's stumbling like he's drunk."  
Annabeth came and knelt down in front of her.

"What did you do?" She asked, her voice stern.

Piper shook her head, bewildered. "I...I don't know."

"You did something."  
"Oh, well, last night I got drunk and he drove me home and put me in bed. So he was here this morning, and he was _looking, _and then I kissed him and shooed him out."  
Annabeth shook her head and pulled Piper to her feet.

"Piper Mcheart breaker," She mumbled. "Well, I met a guy. He lives in my building, and he thought my apartment was his, trying to unlock my door with his key, probably because the doorman's an idiot and doesn't know up from down. Anyway, he was actually pretty cute—you know, black hair..."  
She rambled on while making coffee.

"But it's different," Piper whispered. "Because I care."  
"And then I..." Annabeth died off mid-sentence. Then she shook her head. "You're either hung-over or you like this guy."

Piper shook her head. "You know how many guys I've-"  
"Piper, you know I do. And I've never seen you be upset about manipulating them with your prettiness."  
"But..."  
"That's probably the hangover."  
But it wasn't. It wasn't, because for a few days after she went back to that bar, every night, from seven until midnight, waiting.

She was heading for her usual table when she spotted someone sitting there—a brown-haired man alone.

"Hey," She said, appearing in his sight line. His eyes widened. "Maybe...you could go up to the bar and I'll meet you there in a few minutes?"  
He nodded, grabbed his drink, and stood up. She slid into his seat, idly drumming her fingers.

"Should I come back after you've met him?" A voice asked behind her.

Her heart slowed as she turned. "Um, no. That's—that's okay."  
He pulled the chair out across from her. Her heart returned to normal pace and then faster.

"He's going to be disappointed," He said, pointing at the man she'd moved.

"He's going to forget," She replied.

Shaking his head, he held his hand out to her. "I'm Jason."  
"I know."  
"Yeah," He laughed. "But I don't know your name."

"Oh!" She nodded, flustered. "I'm Piper."  
He leaned forward, and the light played in his hair and made the scar above his lip gleam.

"Tell me, Piper," He said, his voice low. "Why were you so smooth a while ago, but seem to be shaking in your heels now?"  
"Maybe because...people?" She asked, knowing it was thin.

He laughed, his scar almost disappearing.

"People," He repeated, and she felt a surge of confidence. She was Piper Mclean, did what she wanted with men and didn't really deal with the consequences.

"Yeah," She said, leaning forward so that their faces were inches apart. "But I can be smooth if you want me to."  
He blinked rapidly.

"Oh," She said, smiling. "You're losing your smoothness as I get mine."  
He shook his head.

"Yes," She persisted. "Hey, remember when I...did this?"  
And she kissed him again.

"That's why," He exclaimed when they'd drawn apart. "You like me."  
She shrugged. "Maybe."  
"Oh, sure." He grabbed her hand and pulled her, out of the bar and into the street.

And they stood there, under the moonlight. He put his hands on her waist, holding her tight to him.

"Admit it," He said, his breath tickling her face. "You, the do-whatever-she-wants-and-get-away-with-it girl, likes me and is scared."

Slowly she put her hands up, around his neck, holding herself up so they were eye level.

"Yeah," She admitted. "I like you, and I'm scared."  
He smiled. "Me too."  
**Please don't do that with strangers. Review!**


	5. Heart Beats

**Here's **_**another **_**AU story, a high school Percabeth. **

**#5: Heart Beats**

"Oh, I don't know, Brittany. I think that it'd be way more romantic if he didn't wear the gray socks."  
"Really, Molly? Because that's biased."

The girls scowled at each other.  
"You know what's really romantic?"

They turned to their other friend, Elle, who flipped her long, blonde-streaked brown hair over her shoulder.

"Having hearts that beat at the same pace."  
"Oh, _god!" _Annabeth said, walking by.

The three girls looked at her.

"Seriously? Gray socks? Heart beating at the same time?"  
They scowled at her. "Who asked you?"

"Everyone else, basically," Annabeth replied, glaring. "Everyone who's tired of your stupid theories about love."  
"Love isn't stupid," Brittany sniffed.  
"I never said it was. I said that your thoughts on it were."  
"Which thoughts?"  
Annabeth rolled her eyes and shifted her weight. "Love is mental—just because you love them doesn't mean you fit with them or your heart beats are aligned. And the gray socks? Please. Boys don't think like that."  
Molly scowled. "Whatever."  
"Whatever," Brittany echoed.

"Ha, _whatever," _Annabeth mocked before stalking away.

"Bitch," Elle said savagely after her. Annabeth scratched her back with her finger—not her pointer finger.

"Mr. Sharpe! Annabeth flicked me off!" Elle whined. Their teacher didn't look up from her magazine.

"And you called her a bitch. Fair is fair."

Elle huffed and decided to wait for revenge.

Revenge came at recess. Annabeth was leaning against the brick school wall, watching the boy's kickball game when they flocked on her.

"So, Annabeth." Molly smiled, showing her gum.

"So, Molly." Annabeth mocked.

"Don't you believe in love?"  
Annabeth sighed. "Do we have to have this conversation? Because, no."  
They all glared. "You're wrong," Brittany pouted. "I've been with Josh for three months, and he totally loves me and I love him."  
Annabeth smirked and rearranged herself on the wall. "There are three reasons he 'loves' you. One, your boobs. Two, your ass. Three, you sleep with him."  
Brittany rolled her eyes. "Um, duh."  
"Oh, four." Annabeth grinned. "You're an idiot."

"Three on one?" Elle sighed sadly. "I wish we didn't have to do this."  
Annabeth pushed off the wall. "Do what?"  
Elle flung herself at Annabeth, who easily sidestepped. Elle went flying.

She landed on her hands and knees and stood, her back to Annabeth.

"Oh," She sighed, staring. "He's perfect."  
There, walking up the sidewalk, was a boy.

"Mr. Jackson?" Irene, the front secretary, hurried to him. "Welcome to our school. This way, please."

Annabeth was pretty sure she imagined it, but she thought the boy turned and winked at her. She couldn't really tell, because she was busy ducking around Brittany and Molly's jaws.

Two periods later, it was almost homeroom. Five minutes until, in fact.

"Oh, and Ms. Chase?" Mrs. Finkle called. Annabeth put her book down and refocused her attention. "Since Ms. Mclean is out of town, you need a new partner for the project."  
"But I had it all ready-" Annabeth protested.

"It's not just for you," Mrs. Finkle interrupted. "Because we have a new boy, he needs a partner, someone who can catch him up in time. I trust you'll redo the assignment to fit him in?"  
"It's due in a week!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Then have him over and power work!" Mrs. Finkle called over her shoulder.

Annabeth slumped in her seat. The boy, who'd stopped the fight unintentionally earlier, shrugged his shoulders at her and sat down.

"Sorry, I try not to move when there're projects due."  
"Not your fault," Annabeth said, opening her planner and scribbling absently in it.

"That didn't look fair earlier," He told her.

She raised an eyebrow. "I would've handled myself."  
"I meant it didn't look fair for them."

Blinking in surprise, Annabeth closed her planner and slid it to the side.

"Sorry. I'm Annabeth." She offered a weak smile.

"Percy." His smile was much more successful. "Do you think we can do the assignment in a week?"  
She shrugged. "Finkle's right, we can't do it just at school. We need to present something, along with typing a report. I have my report to go off of, if that'll help."  
He nodded. "Yep." He studied her thoughtfully until she sighed.

"What?"  
He smirked. "You basically just said that we're going to see each other outside of school...at our places where we live."  
She stared at him. "Um, yeah?"  
"And my mom would kill me if I had company when there are still boxes all over."  
Annabeth sighed. "Oh, look. The boy you just met invited himself over to your house. Smart."  
"Are you talking to yourself? Only crazy people do that."  
"Do you?"  
"Yeah."  
"What's in your head?"  
The bell rang, and he muttered something under his breath.

"Did you just say _seaweed_?"  
He looked incredulous. "What? No! I said-"  
"Seaweed. Seaweed Brain."  
"Shut up-"  
"See you tomorrow, Seaweed Brain. Unless you have my homeroom."  
He didn't have her homeroom, or any classes with her in the next morning.

Until science.

The bell hadn't even rung, and Elle had already started arguing about the heart beat thing. Percy walked in, and Annabeth barely saw him.

"That's not a thing," She said calmly to Elle, who was getting really worked up over it.

"It is too! I've had a bunch of boyfriends, and our hearts are sort of aligned, but not really-"  
"Duh."  
"So that's why we broke up!"  
Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I told you, love is mental. Your body doesn't react to it."  
Elle looked wounded. "Just because you don't believe in love doesn't mean the rest of us can't."  
Annabeth opened her mouth to reply, but Mr. Sharpe snapped his magazine closed and took his feet off the desk.

"I'm tired of this argument. We'll settle it tomorrow."  
The girls nodded, not wanting to start again.

The rest of class passed mostly without incident, and then it was lunch. Annabeth sat by her and Piper's group, made of them, Piper's boyfriend, Jason, Frank, his younger girlfriend, Hazel, Leo and his girlfriend, Calypso, and a few others who came and went. Today it was just them and Percy.

Leo and the others were arguing over something or other, and Annabeth was staring off into the distance.

"You're spacing," Percy said, taking a bite of macaroni.

She refocused. "Huh? Oh. Sorry."  
He grinned and bit into his apple. "S'okay. Did you find out if I can come over?"  
"Yeah. We can walk to my house today after school, and you can stay for a bit. Tammy's making pasta. Do you like pasta?"  
Percy shrugged. "I like food," He mumbled around his pizza.

She raised an eybrow. "I can tell," She muttered, eying his plate.

"Who's Tammy? Your cook?" He licked his popsicle.

Annabeth snorted. "I wish. She's my stepmom."  
"Ah."

"You realize it's gone, right?" Annabeth stared at Percy, licking furiously at his popsicle stick. "You're going to get a tongue splinter."

"There's no such thing as a—Ow!" He jumped and dropped the stick and started feeling his tongue. "Got it!" He said after a few seconds, showing her something so tiny she couldn't see it.  
"It ruined the rest of your macaroni, though."  
He looked down. "No it didn't."  
And he ate the rest, maneuvering carefully around the slobbery stick.

"I'd better text her to tell her to make two pots of pasta."

"Do you have siblings?" School was over, and they were walking to Annabeth's house.

She nodded. "Yeah, two stepbrothers. Bobby and Matthew. You?"  
"No." He sounded wistful.

"Lucky. All they do is barge into my room and leave toys everywhere."  
He laughed, a pleasant sound that Annabeth liked.

"So what's this report about."  
"Oh, it's a science project—you have to experiment something, and write a two page report on it, and then make a poster board with pictures."  
"Huh." He wrinkled his nose. "I think I did one in seventh grade."  
"What'd you do?"  
He shrugged. "Food coloring and celery. What'd you do for yours?"

…...

He blinked. "Sorry, what? I didn't get any of that."  
She sighed. "I guess that's out."  
He grinned at her, earning a sideways eye roll so he couldn't see she was grinning.

"Here we go," Annabeth said. They stopped in front of a large, eggshell blue house with a white porch. There were bikes and scooters scattered around, along with balls. "Sorry," She told him. "We're going to do spring cleaning soon."  
"I hate spring cleaning."  
"I imagine you do."

They entered her house. It smelled cinnamon.

"We're here," Annabeth yelled, tossing her bag onto the counter.

Silence.

"Dad? Tammy?" She went into the kitchen, Percy on her heels. There was a note on the counter.

"Dear Annabeth and Friend," Annabeth read. "We've gone to the store to buy noodles as we don't have any for supper. We're leaving at about 3:45 and we'll be there for almost an hour, so if you need anything, call. And don't try anything."  
"Try what?" Percy asked innocently as she led him into the living room.

She didn't look at him, just subtly stepped around Spider-Man, lying on the floor.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed. When he looked for whatever hurt him, his face lit up.

"Spider-Man! He was my favorite!"  
"So you stepped on him."  
"It was an accident!"

"And squealed like a girl."  
"I'd like to see you step on this without sqealling," Percy sniffed, dropping it on the floor again.

"I could step on a million things and not squeal like that."  
"Okay. We could make it into the project, if you like. Eggs, nails, legos, and...vaseline."  
"You're on," She replied, knowing what he was getting at. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, I must make a call."  
She dialed while he bowed his head graciously. "You are excused."  
"Shut up, Seaweed Bra—Hi, Dad."

He smirked at her.

She stuck out her tongue. "No one. Well, yeah. But anyway, could you and Tammy pick up some eggs, like four cartons, and nails, and a bunch of vaseline? A lot of all. Yeah. Okay, thanks." She hung up the phone and tossed it onto the couch. "We're set."  
"Excellent." He rubbed his hands together.

"You look like an idiot."  
"That's a mirror, Wise Girl."  
"Gooood one."  
The front door banged open. They went to the sound to see a young boy, brown hair and red-faced, panting.

"Bobby? Where's Matthew?"  
"We...raced..." He gasped out. "I...won. Can I...can I have a...popsicle?"  
Annabeth sighed but retrieved two popsicles from the freezer.

"Go outside and wait for him," She instructed. Bobby obidiently obeyed.

"Can _I _have a popsicle?" Percy asked.

"You had three at lunch!"  
"Not that kind."  
"What do you say?"  
"Please."  
She handed him a popsicle.

He licked it contentedly for a few seconds, then eyed her. "You can have one too."  
And nimbly ducked her fist, laughing.

"Where'd you live before, Percy?" Tammy Chase asked. After arriving home and unloading groceries, she'd gotten right to making dinner so that Annabeth and Percy would have plenty of time to work on their project.

"New York City," He replied.

"Oh! Is it a big change to go into a small town like this?"

He shrugged. "Not really, actually. My mom's fiance, Paul, lives here, and we came down on weekends to visit. So I knew the town pretty well before we moved."  
"What does Paul do?"  
"He's a teacher at high school."  
"Do either of you have him?"  
They both shook their heads. Percy quickly took several bites, hoping it would hold of questions.

It did. Bobby and Matthew argued on favorite Legos, Annabeth managed to secure dozens for the project, and Fredrick was staring out the window, lost in thought.

"Well, thanks for the meal, Tammy!" Annabeth said brightly. She grabbed her dishes and kicked Percy on the ankle. He got up too, still chewing, and managed a nod in her direction.

For the next several hours, they each stood or walked on all of their materials and took notes. Annabeth had the task of making a report out of it, and Percy had to make a poster board with their visiuals.

It was almost dark when he left.

"Thanks again, Mr. and Mrs. Chase," He called into the living room. They smiled at him and waved before Annabeth dragged him onto the porch.

"You're walking home?" She asked. He nodded, shouldering his bookbag. "And you'll have the poster done by next week? And-"  
"Annabeth." He set his hand on her shoulders and looked her squarely in the eye. He didn't have to look down far. "I've got it. This isn't my first, you know."  
"I know."  
He let go of her and went down the steps.

"See you tomorrow," He called over his shoulder. She managed a half-hearted wave.

The next morning alternated from flying to crawling by.

Until science.

Mr. Sharpe wasn't in the room, but several objects covered in sheets were. Elle was, lounging on a desk near Annabeth's.

"Annabeth!" She chirped.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
"This is going to sort of be a contest, you know."

"Okay."  
"And I think that if you find someone who's heart beats at the same exact pace as yours you have to go to prom with them."  
"And what about you?"  
"I won't go to prom with anybody."  
Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yeah, no thanks. I'll-"  
"Attention!" Mr. Sharpe opened the door with a bang, causing the majority of the students to jump. "Elle, Annabeth, I want you up front. The rest of you form yourselves into two equal lines by them."  
The class hurried to do as he said while he uncovered the things.

They were four heartbeat monitors, old. He carefully hooked one of them up to Annabeth and one to Elle.

"Okay, you're going come up here and test your heartbeat's against theirs. After you finish on one side, go to the other. Understand? Okay. Let's get started."  
Annabeth rolled her eyes. Percy, at the end of Elle's line, waved at her.

Heartbeats echoed in Annabeth's ears. _Thu-thump. Thu-thump._

"Next!"  
_Thump thump. Thump thump._

Elle finished first, and had decided she'd won because one of the boys' heartbeats had almost exactly lined up with hers when Annabeth heart it.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

The two machines were in perfect synchrony. Slowly, Annabeth raised her head.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Percy was hooked to the other machine, grinning at her.

"Their heartbeats," Someone whispered.

"No way!" Elle whined. "You can't—they can't—Ugh!"

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Percy?" Annabeth whispered.

_Thump thump thump._

And then the sounds sped up, still in synchrony.

"It's a sign," Percy said dramatically. "Our heartbeats are aligned."  
Elle stomped her foot.

"She has to go to prom with him!" She wailed. "And I have to go alone!"

**Bad ending. We'll probably come back to this storyline for prom. Review, please! **


	6. Magazines and Pipes

**Sorry about the promblems with reading it! Hope this is better!**

**#6: A Guard Sees**

**This is a post-war story, after things have settled down. BTW, as of right now, I have no idea what it's going to be. Enjoy!  
**The guard was scared.

Now, usually, being the door guard at the Empire State Building on Monday and Wednesdays wasn't very eventful, because this particular guard never had to work on an equinox and wasn't around last year when that nasty war with the titans had happened.

But then, apparently there was another war, and when that one was over that girl—Annabelle, was it?-had to return to her job of redesigning Olympus. And apparently the gods and goddesses weren't very happy with their fountains at the moment, because the fountains weren't working. Or, actually, the entire water system for the main part of Olympus was down. That meant the sprinklers weren't working, which meant that the grass was dying from lack of hydration.

The guard's first thought was like everyone's—_They're gods, can't they just wave their hands and make the grass green? _But evidently they'd been doing that and they were tired of it, because it caused their wrists to get cramps. Or something. So they were blaming Annabelle.

Speaking of who, had just stormed out of the elevator, gray eyes furious. She marched right up to the guard at his guard desk, glowering.

"Where do you regulate the pipes?" She demanded.

"Right over there," He said helpfully, pointing at a door marked Employees Only. She went to it and somehow opened the door, and then disappeared into the closet. From the doorway came several banging sounds, as well as curses in what sounded like Ancient Greek.

Although that did make sense—she was supposed to be a descendant from one Greek goddess—that Athena, or maybe it was Aphrodite.

She emerged from the closet again, her brows creased with irritation and anger.

"Phone," She snapped.

"Pardon?"  
"I need to use the phone," She repeated, impatiently.  
"Oh! Using a sentence made it so much easier to understand." He smiled at her and pulled the phone over. She tapped her fingers on the desk while he dialed the area code and made sure it was on an open line.

Scowling, she yanked the phone to her and punched in numbers. The guard pretended to go back to his magazine, all the while listening.

"Percy?" The girl demanded. "I need you to come to Olympus. There's a problem with the pipes and I'd rather not call Leo right now. He sort of grates on nerves."

She was silent for a moment, listening, then—incredibly—she laughed.

"You're right. Thanks. See you in a few."  
She hung up and shoved the phone back over. The guard was alarmed to see her lean on the desk, seemingly content with staying there however long her friend was to get there.

He busied himself with his magazine until a tall, dark haired boy walked in. Annabelle unpeeled herself from the desk and went to greet him.

"I can't...water's cut off...blaming me..."  
They'd gone into the closet, and the guard was having trouble listening.

"I think..." The boy's voice was a bit louder, easier to make out. "If I just...and here..." More banging ensued.

Then yelling, and they both emerged from the closed soaking wet, and laughing.

"I think you'd better call Leo," The boy said, between laughs.  
As the girl approached, the guard quickly dialed and pushed the phone to her.

"Leo! I'm at Olympus, come quick, would you? We're having trouble with the pipes."  
She hung up rather quickly and shoved the phone back to the guard.

"Thanks," The boy said, a smile lingering on his lips from his soaked shirt.

The guard nodded, keeping his mouth firmly shut.

"Hey, Annabeth," The boy started earnestly.

_Ah, yes. Annabeth, not Annabelle. I was close, _The guard thought.

"What?"  
"You think...after this...we could get ice cream?" The boy's hopeful expression was a little funny on his tall and thick build.

But the girl—Annabeth—sighed. "I have to work. They're not going to let me go so quickly, not when I've got almost nothing done and the water's been broken all week."  
He pleaded. "Please?"  
She shook her head firmly. "No, Percy. I don't want Mom mad at me."  
"Tell her I kidnapped you," He suggested. "She'll be mad at _me._ Then we can have ice cream."  
"I don't think worms eat ice cream very well."  
He pouted, but another boy, also with dark hair, walked in. "You rang for a talented and handsome-"  
"Yeah, yeah," Annabeth grumbled. "Just stuff it and fix the pipes."  
The new boy clucked. "Someone's got her panties in a twist." He leaned towards Percy and asked, "What does she wear? Boy shorts or granny panties?"  
Percy turned bright red. Annabeth shoved Leo into the closet and slammed the door, fuming.

There was a knock a second later. She flung it open, doubt clear on her face, but the boy stood there, holding a large bolt.

"I thought I lost that here," He said satisfactedly. Then he marched toward the door, tucking it into his belt.

Percy and Annabeth stared after him.

"Hey," Percy suggested once the boy had left. "Athena can be mad at him, and we can get ice cream!"  
She protested, but he grabbed her hand and forcefully pulled her out the door.

The guard made sure to not see which way they'd gone so when a bunch of gods came storming down, demanding their architect, he'd have nothing to tell them.

**This turned out better than I'd originally thought! Reviews, please!**


	7. Have a Drink

**Trying something new here! I finished one of my other stories a while ago (it's called Olympia if you want to check it out...hint, hint...) and Percy and Annabeth get married in the end, and Poseidon comes, and then stuff happens. This is about what happens! The beginning is a piece of the story but it'll change to follow Athena and Poseidon.**

**#7: Have a Drink**

The party continued late into the night, but finally, everyone but our close friends were left. We sat on the tables, eating cupcakes and exchanging random stories.

Mother was about to leave when the door flung open, revealing a tall man, with Percy's eyes and a crown.

Percy grinned. "Hello, Father."  
The man chuckled. "Ah, there's m'boy! How was the wedding? Heard it was a riot!"  
Mother rolled her eyes.

"Who invited you, Poseidon?"  
"Nobody, Athena. I don't need an invitation to come to my son's wedding! Ah, so you're the lucky girl, eh?" He stopped in front of Annabeth.  
"Yes, sir. I'm Annabeth."  
"Hello, Annabeth. I have a feeling you'll make a good ruler."  
"She's not heir," Mother said, shooting daggers with her eyes at him.

"No, but Perseus is. And since they're married, that makes her crown princess of Oceana." He explained it like he was talking to a toddler.

"She's not going to Oceana, Poseidon."

"Come have a drink with me, Athena."

He took her arm and dragged her, forcefully, out of the room. Once out, he let her go.

"Don't you dare-"  
"Let them have their fun, Athena. For once."  
Her eyes flash, but she let it go.

"Now, where's the wine cellar?"  
She snorted. "You ought to remember—you pillaged it last time." But she set off down the corridor, him at her heels.

It only took four hallways, six staircases, and one musty ladder to get to the wine cellar.

"This is why I only visit every seven years," Poseidon said, glancing around and trying not to breath through his nose.

"You visit every seven years because that's how long it takes for us to replenish the wine enough for your liking."  
"Because that's how long it takes for your temper to die out."

She glared at him, around one of the large barrels.

"If you say so."  
"Is this all you have?"  
She smirked. "No. We have the official wine cellar somewhere else. I just like dragging you around."  
He raised an eyebrow and leaned back against the wall. "You have to bear it, too."  
"Yes, but I have a maid to bring me clean clothes when I'm done, whereas you have to wander around in filthy, stinking clothes."  
He sighed. "Athena, take me to the real wine cellar."  
She cocked an eyebrow. "Is that how you ask?"  
"Please."  
Smirking again, she turned on her tail and walked toward the opposite wall. Poseidon pushed off the wall to follow her.

The next wine cellar was considerably comfier. There was still dust and smell, but little enough that it just felt vintage.

"This is nice," Poseidon remarked, holding a bottle. Athena swung herself onto the table and swung her legs. He glanced at them, then up at the table.

"Did you already have drinks, Athena?"  
Her slight smile vanished and she sat up straight, crossing her legs.

"No, no," He amended. "It's just you're not so..."  
"Tread carefully," She warned. He shrugged, popping the bottle with his thumbnail.

He hopped up next to her and took a swig of the sour liquid. Then he offered the bottle to her. She took it and had a swallow.

"That's disgusting," She mumbled, passing the bottle back.

"Exactly." He tipped it back again.

She watched him, drinking with a flourish.

"So!" He said, banging the bottle down. She jumped.

"So?"  
"That's a fancy dress," He said, eying it. "Very intricate lacing, though."  
"Pass me the bottle," Was her only response.

A few more swallow each did it.

"How do you lace it up, though?" Poseidon laughed. She giggled.

"I'll unlace it, and then you'll see."  
"Mm-hmm."  
She reached for the back of her dress, angling her body so he could see.

"Like this...then like this..."  
"Oh! I see. May I try?"

"Go ahead."  
He pulled at the lacework, managing to get the top of it free.

"Ah," She sighed as the dress slipped off her shoulders and fell on her lap. She was wearing a slightly see-through shift underneath with thin straps. "You have no idea how heavy this is!"  
"You should feel this belt!"  
He untucked his belt with a flourish and showed off the heavy, golden belt buckle.

She leaned forward and ran her fingers along it. "It's very intricate."  
"Yes, indeed." Then he showed her how to take it off.

"That's interesting," She mumbled, holding it in her hands. He shrugged and unbuttoned his vest.

"Goodness, isn't it hot down here?" He flung it off and fanned himself.

She giggled. "You just want clothes off."  
"Oh, please, Athena." He leaned forward, their sour breath mixing. "I would never want any such thing! But the fact that you suggested it..."  
He leaned back, crossing his arms. She raised an eyebrow. "Means that _you _want clothes off!" He began unbuttoning his button-up as she giggled more. "And I, as a chivalrous _gentleman_, cannot deny a lady's wishes!" And he flung off his shirt, leaving him in a crown, boots and pants.

"Hmm," She murmured, running her fingers down his chest. "My last husband was decidedly unhairy."  
"Everyone is decidedly unhairy compared to me. Now, miss, I must ask you..."  
She glanced up at him through her lashes.

"Why are you still wearing a dress _and _a shift? Not to mention shoes, and a crown..." His voice died as she got up, wiggled her hips so the dress fell to the ground, and yanked her shoes off her feet.

That's how they ended up the next morning, a tangled mess of limbs and sheets, wearing each others crowns. That's how they found themselves bright red, trying not to look as they untangled themselves.

"Athena..." It had been several hours since then, and Poseidon was preparing to leave again.

She turned to him, on her throne. "What?"  
A faint smile tugged his lips. "I am leaving."  
"I am well aware of that," She snapped.

The smile fell from his lips.

"I was going to offer," He continued, his voice sharp and his back straight and proud. "That if, you ever find yourself too stressed or bored or tired, I have a small country house that you're welcome to."  
She stared at him with incredulity. "You think I don't have my fair share of houses?"  
The smile returned. "Oh, that's not what I think. What I think is that seven years will be too long. What I think is that you're too young to be doing this, but in seven years we will be old. What I _think _is that your houses won't have me in them."  
And he bowed to her, bowed to her hanging jaw and red ears.

"You...you..." She spluttered, unable to get words out.

"Have a lovely time," He said, and then he left.

**This is what I imagine Athena's relationship being, more or less. Fighting when sober, intimacy when drunk. Review!**


	8. Prom Beats

**#8: Prom Beats**

**This is the second to #5, Heart Beats**.

"Elle, I swear, if you bring it up _one more time,"_ Annabeth started, rounding on the girl.

"Annabeth," Mr. Sharpe said from his desk. "An almost-agreement is an agreement. You'll go to prom with him." He pointed at Percy, who waved. "And Elle will go alone."  
Annabeth was speechless. "But—but—you weren't even in the room!"  
He shrugged. "I have my ways."  
"Ugh!" She threw herself in her seat. Percy materialized in front of her.

"I won't be that bad of a date," He reassured her.

She shook her head. "Sorry—It's not you. It's just..."  
"You don't like prom," He finished.

"Yeah. No. Yes, I don't like it."  
He laughed at her stutters.

"That's okay. We can go as friends."  
She blew a hair out of her face with relief. "Thanks."  
He shrugged, his face impassive and amused and—maybe a little—disappointed. But she was probably imagining it.

"When is it."  
She sighed. "Two weeks."  
Two weeks isn't actually a lot of time to get ready—she had to get a dress, and he had to rent a tux, and maybe even a corsage (Although she definitely _didn't _want one, no matter what everyone insisted).

Two weeks passed in a mix of dread and anticipation.  
Then it was time.

Percy was supposed to pick her up in about five minutes, and, standing in front of her mirror, she had to admit she'd cleaned up pretty nicely.

She'd pinned part of her hair back and picked out dangling diamond earrings. Tammy had giddily done her makeup and done her hair, making it more curlier than usual. And her dress was pink, not quite hot pink, but warmer than that. Annabeth couldn't believe she was wearing pink, but, hey—it was prom. It had a silvery sash across the ribs and sparkles above it. And it was actually strapless, and it was staying up.

Annabeth slipped on her silver sandals and went downstairs. Her dad got tears in his eyes, moaning that she was growing up, and Tammy exclaimed over and over how beautiful she was.

Annabeth didn't want to crinkle her dress, so she propped herself in the kitchen and watched the clock for the last few minutes.

Watched as five more minutes ticked by. Then ten, fifteen, twenty. Thirty. An hour.

Annabeth wasn't sure if she should panic, cry, or be angry. Or maybe just shrug it off and go upstairs, change into her PJ's, and watch a movie.

After an hour and a half, the phone rang. Annabeth didn't bother checking the number; she just grabbed it and hit the green button.

"Hello?" She demanded.

"Hi, is this Annabeth Chase?"

"Yes..." It was a female voice.

"I'm Sally Jackson—Percy's mom."  
Annabeth frowned. He had his mom call her? What? Then she had to refocus, as Sally was talking again.  
"I'm so sorry—I completely forgot to call you earlier."  
Annabeth was halfway to fuming. So he'd gotten sick, or something.

"I just—with everything—the ambulances, and then-"  
Annabeth's almost-anger melted. "Ambulances? What happened?"  
"He—Percy was on his way to pick you up and he got hit at the intersection. He's in the hospital."  
Annabeth nearly dropped the phone. "What? Which—which hospital?"  
"Memorial, he's in room 5D. But visiting hours are over-"  
"Thanks for calling," Annabeth said, and hung up. "Dad! Tammy! I'm going out!"  
They protested, but she ignored it and ran to the garage. She flung herself into Tammy's white van, grabbed the keys from the flip-down mirror, and was out before her parents were out of the living room.

_I'm probably going to get grounded, _Annabeth reflected as she sped off. _Or arrested. _She was blasting the speed limit to bits.

Annabeth reached the hospital in record time. It was dimly lit, but she pushed through. There was a nurse waiting who looked up as Annabeth flew in.

"Sorry, miss, but visiting hours are over."  
"Please," Annabeth pleaded. "I—it was prom—he got in an accident and I've only just heard—Please."

The nurse hesitated for a second, then sighed. "Follow me."  
As they clicked down the hallway, she muttered under her breath. "You girls and your sad stories—wanting to see your boyfriends."  
"He's not my..." The words died on her tongue as the nurse pushed the door open to room 5D.

"Good luck."  
Annabeth barely heard her—she was rushing across the room to Percy. Collapsing in the chair next to his bed, she buried her face in her hands and cried.

His right arm was in a cast and there were stitches across his collarbone and a large bruise on one side of his head, surrounding a cut.

He appeared to be sleeping, although it could be drug-induced.

He was hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor, as well as several other instruments. Dressed in a dark blue hospital shirt, the sheet was pulled up to his waist.

After Annabeth had cried herself out, she pulled her face up and scrubbed it. She probably looked like a raccoon, but there was no one around to see-  
He was looking at her. Looking at her through half-closed eyes, a small smile on his lips.

"Percy!" She gasped.  
"Did my mom call you?" He asked blearily. She nodded. "At's good. I wanted her to." He turned his face up to study the ceiling. "Sorry...sorry you didn't get to go to prom."  
She let out a choked laugh. "That's what you're worried about? It's fine, Percy. It's okay."  
He looked back at her. "You look beautiful, Annabeth."  
And then his eyes closed and he started drooling.

"So _you're _Annabeth," A voice said. She gasped and whirled, coming halfway out of her chair. A doctor stood there holding a clipboard, studying her through spectacles. "The boy kept mumbling about you."  
He came forward and started checking instruments.  
"Is he—is he going to be alright?" She managed.

"Oh, he'll be fine. Once that arm heals. He's lucky, all right. That car came at him, but didn't hit him that hard. Looks worse than it is."  
Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief and settled down in her chair.

"Now, you can stay, but not too long. Visiting hours are over, after all."  
And with that, he left.

Annabeth took a deep breath and put her hand on her heart, feeling it and listening to Percy's on the machine. Perfectly aligned.

Prom had been on a Friday night, so when Annabeth got home, got yelled at and hugged and apologized to, she crashed right away, not having to worry about setting any alarms.

It was almost noon when she went downstairs in an oversize tee and short shorts. There was a note on the table, something about going to the park, which Annabeth ignored since she hadn't had any sugar yet.

And then the doorbell rang. Annabeth stumbled to it, moaning.

"Of all the freaking times..."  
Percy grinned at her, waking her up fast.

"You're...you're..."  
"I am," He agreed. She tried to glare but couldn't.

"What are you doing here?"  
"Um, I wanted to come, so my mom dropped me off. See?" Annabeth peered over his shoulder where a blue minivan was pulling off.

"Okay...but...why?"  
He shifted. "I don't actually know. I just...I dunno. But she's not coming back for a while, so I can..."  
"Come on," She sighed, pulling him through the door.

She got him a bowl of cereal and they both chewed thoughtfully, studying each other.

"You drool when you sleep," She finally told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"And you let your cat sleep in your hair."  
Then she did glare, but only for a second. Then she sighed. "I'm sorry I-"  
"_I'm _sorry."  
She blinked. "Um, why?"  
A pink blush started spreading up his face. "For not having someone call you, or something. I should've done something."  
"No!" Annabeth was horrified. "Percy, you didn't have any control over the situation—you can't say that."  
He looked surprised. "But I made you wait..."  
She shook her head. "It's not your fault."  
He regarded her skeptically and decided to change the subject.

"Did you have a pink dress?"  
She started going red. "Yeah."  
"I thought so."  
"You weren't sure?"  
He shook his head. "You know, they hook you up with painkillers and the doctor is a squirrel and the nurse is a walnut tree."  
She titled her head to the side. "I don't get that."  
"No?" He sighed. "Just me, I guess."

And then came the awkward silence that always came when a statement like that was made.

"Percy," Annabeth said.

"What?"  
"I...don't know. Sorry."  
"Stop apologizing," He said softly, coming close to her and cupping her face in one hand. The other hand stayed firmly at his side, wrapped in a cast.

Annabeth drew her arm up and laid a palm on his chest. His heart was beating fast, still the same as hers.

"We're aligned," She murmured, and then he leaned in and kissed her.

**That's all for now. Review!**


	9. Neighbors

**#9: Neighbor**

**This is another AU Percabeth.**

"Uh, hi, I'm the new tenant?" Percy Jackson rubbed his face with one hand while the doorman looked for the key.

"Here's your key. Room 8B."  
Percy thanked him and hoisted his suitcase with one hand. After searching a few minutes he remembered there weren't any elevators and found the stairs.

Eight floors was a lot, so Percy was panting by the time he got to the right floor. The rooms started at L and went up. Apartment 8B was the second last one, at the end of the hall.

When he tried the key in the door, it didn't fit. He flipped it over and jammed it in the lock again.

And then the door opened. The key went with the knob, into the apartment, and Percy slowly raised his eyes.

A girl was staring at him. Blonde hair pulled up, one earbud in her ear the other dangling on her gray sweater.

"Uh..." He said. "Do you live here?"  
She cocked a hip and raised an eyebrow. "Yes...why were you trying to break in?"  
"I wasn't!" He corrected hastily. "I mean, the doorman told me this was my room-"  
"Yeah, well, Jon's an idiot. Come on."  
She wiggled the key out of the door and closed it behind her.

"Where?"  
"Find your apartment." She muttered something that rhymed with bum glass.

"Excuse me?"  
She turned her gray eyes on him.

"What?"  
"Did you call me something?"  
She smirked, fitting the key into apartment 8A. "Not at all."  
The door opened, revealing a bare room.

"Thanks so much," He said sarcastically as he went in. "I'll be sure to leave a tip."  
She shut the door between them. So, obviously, he peered through the peephole to watch her shake her head and go to her door, try the knob, and kick the door in frustration.

Wordlessly, he went out to her door, grabbed the knob and lifted the entire door up. When it settled back in its spot, he shoved it forward and it opened.

She stared after him as he turned on his heel and disappeared behind his door.

*A few days later

The apartment building had mail boxes in the laundry room, so people tended to stare at the boxes and guess what the person had gotten. Which is what the girl was doing when Percy had to check his mail.

"Stupid mailman," He muttered as he tried to wiggle the package out of the too-small space.

Once he had gotten it, he tore off the brown wrapping to reveal a Tupperware container of blue chocolate chip cookies.

He ate one in three bites, then eyed the girl.

"Do you want one?"

She raised an eyebrow. "They're blue."  
He shrugged. "It's an inside joke."  
"What? I'm sorry, I don't really speak mouth full."  
He grinned at her through blue dough and chocolate, making her roll her eyes dramatically.

Percy hopped up onto the table beside her and held out the open container to her. She took one and tried a big bite.

"Delicious," She mumbled.

"What?" He asked after swallowing the last bite.

"They're _good, _I said."  
"I don't speak mouth full. Hey, you said you didn't, either."  
The corner of her mouth quirked up for a second.

"What was that?" Percy acted astounded, leaning forward and peering at her mouth. "Did you actually smile?"

She swallowed the bite and frowned at him.

"Nope, I must've imagined it. Never mind."  
"You're odd," Was her only comment.

"I've been told."  
"Anyways, what's the story behind the cookies?"  
"Oh, well, my stepfather didn't believe in blue foods so my mom went on a blue-foods-week. Everything was blue, from our hamburgers to our cake to our cookies. Most of the desserts actually stuck and it's now tradition."  
"Huh."  
He regarded her thoughtfully. "I'm Percy, by the way."  
"Annabeth."  
**This was weird and not very good. Sorry. Review, though!**


End file.
